Forever & Always
by xoxsars1731
Summary: Edward has left Bella for good, and she's moved on, or at least she thinks she has. With the help of her best friend Michelle, Bella is forced to face her past head on, whether she's ready or not.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue. I only own the character Michelle. Also, I don't own Taylor Swift's "Forever and Always" or "Breathe."

This is my first fanfiction! So I hopee you like!

BPOV

Well, Edward. I didn't think I could do it, but I actually did. You said you were leaving, and that you weren't coming back. Well, Edward, how is that working out for you? Not so well, I presume. It didn't for me at first, but now I feel free. I used to feel tied to you, no matter where you were. I would listen for any sign that you were okay, and that you were coming back. When I finally figured out you weren't, I broke down. I wasn't me. I was empty.

Ha! Now, I'm fine. I'm perfect. Flawless. I think about you, but it's not the agony I felt before. It's more of a distant memory, as if it were a dream. You were my life back then, and now, I have a real life.

I'm single, but I'm okay. I still don't think I could ever love someone like I loved you, so I didn't bother dating. I now run and own a design company. Of course, I don't work with the fabrics, since I'd probably ruin them, but I have dozens of dozens of employees who are happy to work with me. It's the second largest clothing company.

I know you're dying to know the second most important question: Am I still human?

Yes, I'm still human. I couldn't bear knowing what I know about you for eternity. I'd like to live my life, and die in peace.

The most important question: Do I still love you? Do I still feel what we felt so long ago?

No. I don't. I miss what we had, but it's different now, Edward. I'm a big girl. I know that's not the answer you were looking for, but it's the truth. Would you rather hear the truth, or hear what you want to hear?

That's what I thought.

I miss you Edward. But not enough to come crawling on my hands and knees begging you to take me back.

I'm so sorry Edward.

MPOV

"I don't care if she sprained her thumb! She is gonna keep sewing until she _bleeds,"_ she screamed into the phone.

"Miss Swan?" I asked boldly, peeking into her office.

"That's Ms. Swan!" Bella barked. I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, Michelle. I didn't see it was you. It's Bella to you. "

"That's fine Bella," I smiled.

"What is it?"

"Well, Bella. You have a meeting with the four major designers in…" I quickly looked at my watch quickly, "about now."

"Oh right!" She smiled at me. I was her favorite. Bella was more than my boss, she was my best friend. I knew everything from her favorite color to her shoe size.

I was two years younger than her, but I had skipped a grade in junior high. In high school, Bella was held back senior year, so we ended up being in the same classes in college.

She moved from Forks, Washington to here in the City That Never Sleeps, New York City. Bella bought a little boutique on the corner of Broadway and West 79th Street called Bella's Boutique, and soon became the second largest clothing company in the nation.

I know everything to know about her with the exception of one tiny detail.

The Cullens. I knew the son, Edward, had dated Bella a while and he mysteriously disappeared, and Bella never dated again. But that was about it.

Something happened with her and Edward, something that scarred her. She wouldn't tell anyone, not even Charlie, her dad.

I was determined to find out what had happened, but the minute you brought up the words, Edward Cullen, she would either change the subject, or walk away.

Recently, Bella seemed more haunted by Edward. When I came to her apartment one night for a girl's night out, and when she fell asleep, she would say in her sleep, "Don't leave Edward. I love you Edward. Please don't leave." I was concerned for Bella, but if I brought it up, like I said, she'd walk away.

"Michelle!" Bella's urgent voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Where's the meeting? That's the fourth time I had to ask. Are you okay?" She looked at me with a glimmer of concern in her eyes.

Only I got to see this side of Bella. To everyone else she was Ms. Bella Swan, not so much of a designer, but more of an owner, and BEWARE. SHE HAS TEMPER PROBLEMS. At least she does with everyone else.

"It's in the fourth floor meeting room," I replied.

"Thank you." She made no effort to get up, since she liked being late rather than early. Bella turned on her iPhone and started listening to the same song she does every day.

"Forever and Always" by Taylor Swift. She blasted it as she always did, and I heard the first couple of lines:

"You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me, were you just kidding? Cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down we almost never speak, I don't feel welcome anymore. Baby, what happened please tell me cause one second it was perfect now you're halfway out the door."

I figured out a while ago why she always listened to this song: It reminded her of her relationship with her and Edward. Bella always blamed herself to why he left; I wish I could disagree, but I truly didn't know for sure.

"So here's to everything, coming down to nothing, here's to silence. Where is this going? Thought I knew you for a minute now I don't anymore," Bella whisper-sang the lyrics.

"Bella, you really should get going," I urged.

"To what?"

"The meeting! What else would I be talking about?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

I sighed. Edward was really haunting her. I waved goodbye and walked out of her office.

BPOV

I sprinted out of the meeting, wishing I had vampire speed. No, don't think about that now. Then you'll start thinking of… Edward.

I ran faster and faster, wishing I could get away from the past. I wish I could run from it. Edward said it would be like he had never existed. But he had. Not even Edward could deny that.

I started feeling faint. I did short, quick breaths, as if I were hyperventilating. I heard the lyrics come into my head.

"And we know it's never simple, never easy, never a clean break, no one here to save me. You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand…"

I ran into my office and slid to the ground, my knees to my chest. A single tear rolled down my cheek, and I laid there for hours.

MPOV

"Cullen… Cullen… Cullen," I mumbled, looking down at the list of names. Cullen didn't seem like a common name, but there were at least twenty Cullens in the phonebook!

I threw down the phonebook and my fingers glided across the keyboard of my Mac. I typed in the search engine, "Edward Cullen."

A dozen hits, but none of them was him. Bella mentioned when we first met in college that the dad was a doctor. What was his name? Callahan? Carl? Ugh!

It seemed like a light bulb flickered over my head. I typed in Cullen + Forks, Washington. There were more hits than before. Then I saw it.

Carlisle Cullen, head doctor at Forks Hospital. He and his family moved in September. But where? On the website I saw, "Dr. Cullen had not stated where the Cullens were moving, but that he had an excellent job offer in the south, and he couldn't deny it."

Great.

I went back to Google, and saw a website that seemed quite strange. It was called: The Quileute tribe in Forks, Washington. I clicked on it and saw a bunch of werewolves in the background. I skimmed the information, and what I got out of it was that the Quileute tribe made an agreement with a group called the "cold ones" and that they couldn't hunt on their land. That is, hunt humans. Were they superheroes? Were they like Bigfoot, or the Yetis? Were they vampires?

Vampires. They suck the blood out of humans, and leave the body there. They feast on human blood. Bella had described the Cullens as indescribably beautiful, insanely fast, and how they had super-strength.

I kept reading. They were supposed to be super-fast because their prey hadn't seen what was coming until they were dead. Queer.

I got up from the computer and drove down to the office.

I hope you liked it! Please review even if you thought it was the absolute worst story you have ever read! :]


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight, and sadly never will :( I was pretty disappointed on how I only got ONE review! Thanks lilyrose29. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

_Vampires. They suck the blood out of humans, and leave the body there. They feast on human blood. Bella had described the Cullens as indescribably beautiful, insanely fast, and how they had super-strength. _

_I kept reading. They were supposed to be super-fast because their prey hadn't seen what was coming until they were dead. Queer._

_I got up from the computer and drove down to the office._

MPOV

"Please page Ms. Swan, please," I asked.

The receptionist did as she was told. After a minute or so she said, "Sorry Michelle, she's not answering."

"What do you mean not answering?!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a weird look. "Umm… I mean she's not picking up the phone?" she said more like a question than a statement.

"Ugh!" I groaned, storming up the stairs myself. I came to her office and knocked on her door. "Bella?" I called, not hearing an answer. I knocked harder. "Bella? Bella Swan?" I opened the door myself.

I gasped at what I saw: Bella was curled up on the ground, knees to her chest with little tears streaming down her cheek.

"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I interrogated her, which made more tears stream down her cheeks.

That's when I saw her iPhone laying next to her, playing "Breathe" by Taylor Swift. The song described exactly what Edward had done to Bella.

"Bella, listen to me! What. Is. Wrong?"

When I said that, she just started bawling. "Edward never (wail) came back (gasp) for me. Even though, he…" I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Even though he what?"

It took her a minute to answer. Her wailing reduced to occasional sniffles. Bella looked me straight in the eye, dead serious, as if she had never been crying and told me, "Nothing."

That got me mad. Here I was, trying to comfort her, and she refused to let me help her. That's when I burst.

"You wanna know what Isabella Swan? I am your best friend. I've helped you through some of your hardest times. I helped you with your success. And now you won't tell me the one important detail that has changed your life?! You wanna know what?" I threw down the packet of information I was about to show her about Edward, the Cullens, and the Quileute tribe. "Find yourself a new best friend."

I stomped out of the room, leaving my only best friend to drown in her misery.

BPOV

I looked up at Michelle slamming the door to my office. Those six words hit home. She was my only friend, since everyone else here knew me as Bella Swan, don't mess with her.

I glanced down at the packet of information she threw at me. I caught the words, "Forks, Washington", "Quileute tribe", and most importantly, "the cold ones."

She knew.

Michelle actually figured out without the help of anyone like Jacob.

I was astonished.

I sat there for minutes still amazed, and I could barely breathe. I had no idea how I was going to get up and move let alone what I was going to do about this.

Finally I grabbed my clear desk and pulled myself up. I ran out of the room, calling Michelle's name.

MPOV

I ran out of the building, my face streaming with tears. The cool fall breeze hit me like a wrecking ball. I could've sworn I heard her calling my name, but I ignored it.

She wasn't my friend anymore. She was a liar. I knew I should go back and apologize like a good little girl, but if she wasn't playing nice, then neither would I.

I sat on a park bench to get my thoughts straight. I couldn't go back to the office. Everything at home reminded me of Bella. It was too cold to wander the streets.

That's when it came to me.

If Bella wasn't going to help me, then I should go to the source. Bella had told me all about it. She had told me how they had split up, and that they were staying in "California" as a ploy. How hard could it _really_ be?

(Still MPOV)

"One ticket to Juneau International Airport, please." The employee gave me a strange look as she handed me my ticket, seeing me dressed in only a t-shirt and a North Face, and I was going to Alaska. "Thank you," I said.

I had gone home and packed clothes to last for about a week. I still couldn't believe I was actually at the airport, waiting to board a flight to Alaska.

Bella had told me how Carlisle and his wife (I forgot her name) went to Alaska to move with another group of people, or as I know now, vampires. Edward's brother and his wife went to Europe or something, she wasn't too sure. Edward's sister and her husband's whereabouts were unknown, along with Edward's. The most reasonable choice was going to Alaska to see Carlisle.

I had brought my laptop with me, and used the airport's WiFi to research more about Alaska. I researched the entire time to see the important people around the major cities; mainly doctors.

I finally reached a name that seemed similar: Denali. I remember Bella saying something about that. The Denalis were the Cullens close friends. Hmm...

"Flight 737 to Juneau International is now boarding."

I picked up my laptop and backpack and quickly boarded the flight.

BPOV

"Come on Michelle! Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I mumbled, holding my phone to my ear, bouncing from one leg to the other.

"Hey, you've reached Michelle. Umm… well, I'm not here right now. If I was, I would've picked up, so leave a message after the beep!" I groaned, but left my 17th message. "Hey, it's Bella again. Where are you? I know I've left you a lot of messages, and I'm _really_ sorry about our fight. Please, please, please call me back!" I slammed my phone on the bed.

I paced the room wondering what to do. I looked back at my phone, determined to keep leaving her messages until she picked up, but it wasn't working well.

Okay, so Michelle knew the Cullens' secret. Big deal. Actually, it was a huge deal. If she was smart enough to figure that out, she could uncover _everything. _Well, it seems like she already has.

I picked up the phone again and speed-dialed her.

MPOV

"The weather in Juneau is about 33 degrees Fahrenheit and cloudy with a slight chance of snow. Thank you for flying with us, and have a safe trip."

I jumped out of my seat and rushed out the plane. Since I only had carry-on items, I ran out the airport, my suitcases wheeling behind me.

"Taxi! Taxi! Taxi!" I raised my hand trying to signal a taxi to get out of the freezing cold. The wind hit me just like it did back home, only about 15 degrees colder. I shivered in my purple North Face, wishing I had brought my heavy winter coat instead.

Finally a taxi pulled over. "Where to, little lady?" the driver asked. He was big and burly with a brown beard and a baseball cap. I looked down, a little mad that he called me little. I wasn't that short! The only "short" thing about me was my brown razor-cut hair.

"Where's the nearest Starbucks?" I asked trying to be polite. He laughed a big hearty laugh, and told me, "Little lady, there's no Starbucks around here! I think the best coffee shop is Java Jazz. They have reasonable prices and good coffee."

I sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

He drove me out of the airport parking lot and down the highway. The driver turned on the radio, which was playing cheesy, 80s music. I focused my attention out the window and not on the strange smell floating in the car.

I saw snow topped mountains and lakes that looked like mirrors. I wished that I could be out there, but I was stuck in this horrid car until we got to the coffee shop.

"Excuse me sir-"

"Please, little lady, call me Stan." He smiled at me, and finally showed some missing teeth.

I shuddered inside, at looked at him, one eyebrow raised. I continued, "Excuse me sir, how much longer until we get to the coffee shop?"

"A little under an hour."

I groaned. We hit a red light and I jumped out of the car, grabbed my luggage from the trunk, and ran away. That was probably the quickest I've ever done, well, anything… but I was desperate to get out of the taxi. I was done with this weirdo and his amazing smelling car. I walked to a nearby phone booth and called the operator.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I rolled my eyes. I wasn't at a fast food restaurant! "Um, yes. Do you have the number for a Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I heard her type on the keyboard and reply, "I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name."

I sighed. "How about a family name Denali?" I heard her pound the keys again. "Ah, yes. There's a Tanya Denali."

"Yes! Can I have her phone number?" I quickly snatched a notepad and pen, and wrote down the digits. "Thank you so much!" I hung up before she could reply. I dialed again.

"Hello? Denali residence," I heard someone answer.

"Hi, is there a Dr. Carlisle Cullen there?" I asked.

"Who is this?" the person asked suspiciously.

"Just tell Dr. Cullen that my name is Michelle and I have some information about a Miss Bella Swan."

"Kate, who is it?" I heard a male voice ask in the background. "It's for you Carlisle. She says she knows something about Bella."

I heard someone snatch the phone. "Hello?" I was guessing that was Carlisle.

"Carlisle? I have some important information to tell you. Is there someplace we can meet?"

**I hope you liked it! It took me a while to write, and I hope it was worth it. I know it was pretty long too. Keep reviewing and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, and never will... **

**Well, Once again only one review, but enjoyy anywayy!**

**

* * *

**

"_Just tell Dr. Cullen that my name is Michelle and I have some information about a Miss Bella Swan."_

"_Kate, who is it?" I heard a male voice ask in the background. "It's for you Carlisle. She says she knows something about Bella."_

_I heard someone snatch the phone. "Hello?" I was guessing that was Carlisle._

"_Carlisle? I have some important information to tell you. Is there someplace we can meet?"_

_

* * *

_

MPOV

Silence on the other line. Nothing but silence. "Dr. Cullen? Carlisle?" I asked, wondering if he could've hung up on me.

"Sorry..." he trailed off, forgetting my name.

"Michelle," I finished for him.

"Look, Michelle. I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. I haven't heard that name in... years. See, Edward went to track-" he quickly cut himself off.

"Okay, Dr. C-"

"Carlisle."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

He laughed a very carefree laugh. "Call me Carlisle. I only want to be called Dr. Cullen in the hospital; otherwise it makes me feel old."

I smiled. "Okay, Carlisle. This is why we should meet! And also, I _really _need to talk to you about Bella!"

He sighed. "Very well. Where are you?"

I looked at the street signs. Then I saw one I recognized. "I think I'm by Pearl Harbor. **(A/N Yes! There's a Pearl Harbor in Alaska. It's by the capital, Juneau. Google never lies! :)**

"I'll be there in ten minutes or so."

I waited around, shivering in my North Face and sweats. "Come on Carlisle!" I mumbled, jumping up and down for warmth.

In the distance, I heard a high engine, as if it were going 200 mph. As the noise came closer, I heard the engine slow down drastically. A few minutes later, I heard a shiny silver Volvo pull up next to me.

I looked inside and saw a ghostly pale man with caramel colored hair and amber-brown eyes. He gave me a perfect wide smile and rolled down the window. The man asked in a velvety voice, "You must be Michelle."

I nodded my head, unable to speak. He motioned for me to hop into the passenger's seat. I climbed in, shivering. The man slowly drove off, careful not to hit any black ice.

"Hello, Michelle. I'm Carlisle. I believed you needed to talk to me," he said, keeping his eyes on the now-empty road.

I shivered. "We should wait until we get to..." I trailed off realizing I had no idea where we were going.

"Java Jazz," Carlisle finished for me, just like I did for him on the phone. It took a minute to register where we were going. When I finally figured it out, I rolled my eyes at the irony of going to the same place the taxi driver recommended.

We sat in silence the rest of the ride, well, except for some classic music playing. He drove a little fast, but I thought it was because he wanted to get there sooner...

Carlisle and I arrived there in a half hour later. I practically ran into the shop, glad that they had the heat cranked up. I ran into line and heard Carlisle chuckle behind me. We ordered and sat down.

"So, Michelle. You wanted to talk about Bella..." he said, waiting for me to explain.

I stirred my coffee nervously. "Actually, there's something else I need to talk to you about _before _we talk about Bella." Carlisle stayed calmly in his seat. "Well, I don't really know how to say this... but..."

"You know, don't you?" he raised one eyebrow.

I looked at him, startled. "Know about what?"

He sighed. I noticed Carlisle did that a lot when explaining things. "Let's move tables," he suggested, pointing to a table in a far corner where no one was sitting near.

"You know," he continued, "what my family and I are, don't you?"

It took me a minute to realize what he was talking about. "Ohhh... you mean....... vampires," I barely whispered the word out loud, yet he heard me. Carlisle leaned back in his chair and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I stared into my coffee, which I still hadn't taken one sip of.

"Did she tell you?" he asked, startling me once again.

"Who? Bella?" Carlisle nodded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, _no," _I shook my head. "I figured it out on my own."

Once again, Carlisle leaned back in the chair, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can we trust you?" he asked.

"Carlisle, I'm best friends with Bella Swan. Secret-keeping is my top priority."

He stared at me right in the eye, which made me very uncomfortable. "Good point. Well, Michelle... where would you like to start?" he smiled kindly.

I put my finger on my chin and played 20 Questions.

"Do you eat humans?"

"No. We consider ourselves 'vegetarians.' We only eat animals." Carlisle chuckled.

"Are _all _vampires as pale as you?"

"Yes. All vampires also have unnaturally cold skin. When we need to hunt, our eyes turn dark like onyx, and afterwards, amber."

"Do you have any superpowers?"

"Well, no. We have certain I guess you could say 'powers.' We are superfast, superstrong, have superhearing, etc. Also, my daughter, Alice can see the future, my son, Jasper can control people's emotions, and Edward can read minds..." he trailed off.

"What happened between Edward and Bella? You can't even say his name without her walking out of the room or changing the subject," I asked.

For the fourth time, Carlisle sighed. "Long story."

I looked around. "We have time."

"Edward was afraid that he'd hurt Bella, and that he had _already _caused her enough pain. So he left her. Also, a dangerous vampire, Victoria was after Bella, but her whereabouts were unknown. So Edward started tracking her. Victoria, that is. He found Victoria and killed her. She's not a bother anymore, and now to this day, _we, _his own parents don't even know where Edward is. He broke Bella apart, breaking himself along the way. Now, you're here with some information about her," he explained.

It was my turn to sigh. "Bella runs a clothing company; second biggest in the nation. To her employees you can't mess with her. She's not the person to mess with... or date. Bella's been fine until the past couple of weeks. I guess now, she just can't run away and hide from the past. I tried to help her except then we got into this big fight, and now... I'm here..." I trailed off like Carlisle does.

Carlisle nodded his head. "I think it's time I paid a visit to a certain someone..."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Believe me, you think that he's gonna visit Bella aren't you? Well, we'll find out! :]**

**Keep reading!  
**


End file.
